Fairy Tail:Blue Flames of Destiny
by Omni Raizen
Summary: Ever wonder what would have happened if there was another Fire Dragon Slayer in the Fairy Tail guild. One that used blue flames. One that could help teach Natsu and was like an older brother to him and others. One that helps Fairy Tail in more ways then one, no matter the cost. NatsuXLucy&Lisanna OcXMirajane?T for now. Stronger and more reckless Natsu. Lisanna still in Earthland.
1. Blue and Red Dragons, Yellow princess

**Oh my god. I can not believe I just did that to Chi-Chi... Oh man when she finds out she is gonna be pissed.**

 **DP: Hey Omni I need to talk to you about that Deadpool and every bitch in the multiverse story.**

 **No.**

 **DP: ...What?**

 **I said no, now go away Deadpool.**

 **DP: But the fans demand smut! I DEMAND A SMUT STORY OF MY VERY OWN! I WANNA SMUT STORY! I WANNA!** **I WANNA!** **I WANNA!**

 **Oh my god stop with the Team Fourstar Vegeta impression. Now then if you really want your own story then you must give me one SANE reason for doing so.**

 **DP: But... I'm insane. That's impossible for me!**

 **Oh well then no story for you.**

 **DP:Tha-That's not fair...** **That's not fair... THAT'S NOT FAIR!**

 **Oh well get used to it. Now then I have a Fairy Tail Universe to look into so begone. Now lets see what's going on with my Fairy Tail self, hmm. Well, better get someone do the disclaimer. Cana or maybe Mirajane? Oh well I'll think about it later.**

* * *

 _FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING_  
 _hikari zenbu atsumete_  
 _kimi no ashita terasu yo_

 _OH YEAH kikoeten no kako no koe wa?_  
 _OH YEAH karetatte sakebu kara_  
 _OH YEAH kikoeru made kimi no kokoro ga_  
 _OH YEAH OH YEAH_

 _tsuki to taiyou no haitacchi_  
 _wasuremono wanai desuka?_  
 _okashii na kimi ga inai to_  
 _hoshii mono sae mitsukaranai_

 _SNOWING sunao ni_  
 _egao ni nareta no wa_  
 _futari yorisoi_  
 _kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara_  
 _FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING_  
 _hikari zenbu atsumete_  
 _kimi no ashita terasu yo_

 _DON'T SAY GOODBYE_

* * *

 **Fairy Tail: Blue Flames of Destiny**

In a land far, far away, lies the Kingdom of Fiore, a small peaceful nation of seventeen million, and a place filled with magic! Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace, for most, magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, magic is an art, and they have devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds they apply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore. But there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born... a guide that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name... is Fairy Tail.

* * *

In the port town of Hargeon, we find ourselves at the towns famous magic shop. Don't be mistaken, the shop was not for what it sold but for being the only magic shop in the entire town, where of the people in the town didn't even know how to use magic. Inside the store was a shop keeper who is a decidedly older-looking man with two sections of gray hair protruding from either side of his head. He has black eyes and a small nose that resembles a pig's snout. He wore a dark, almost rusty, gold shirt and a dark green hat with a pointed tip that has a yellow star on its front.

There was also a young caucasian maiden with brown eyes and shoulder length blonde hair that is tied by ribbons in a shade of blue in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose. She has large breasts, and a curvaceous body. She wore a sleeveless blue and white shirt, a black mini skirt, and black leather high heeled boots. Strapped to a belt around her waist was a whip with a heart-shaped end. And on the right side, was a pouch holding golden keys. She was Lucy Heartfilia, a Celestial Spirit wizard.

"What? You mean to tell me that there is only one magic shop in this whole town!" Lucy exclaimed, in a shocked fashion.

"This place is famous for its renowned fishing spots and people's love for fishing over magic. Most people in town don't even know how to use magic." The shop owner sighed. "This shop is only been setup for traveling mages who passes through here." The old man stated.

"Oh, I just came this whole way for nothing." Lucy frowned at this revelation.

"Don't sound like that young lady. I have all the latest tools here. Let me show you some which I had got lately. This Color magic is really famous among ladies. It can change the color of your dress anytime you want." The Shop owner explained trying to lighten up her mood, showing a pink card; however, Lucy kept ignoring his rant, and looked around for something useful.

"I have that one already." Lucy mused in a bored manner of the childish act from old man. "Actually I am really looking for a powerful Gate Keys." She responded letting out a sigh herself.

"Gate Keys, huh! That's a very weird request." Shop owner repeated tapping his chin.

"That's the white puppy!" Suddenly Lucy chirped out happily, no sooner her eyes fell upon a silver key kept in a corner.

"Yes but that's not powerful at that all." Shop owner mumbled under his breath and a sweat drop ran down his wrinkled face.

"I know. But I really, really want it. So how much it is?" Lucy asked excitedly with stars in her eyes, a rosy blush and a smile etched on her face.

"Twenty thousand Jewels." Shop owner replied bluntly with a smile.

"How much was it again?" Lucy asked again trying to sound more feminine.

"As I said, twenty thousand Jewels." Shop owner repeated again.

"Oh, Come on. How much it is really worth? Surely you could cut me a deal; you wonderful old man." The Celestial wizard said sitting on the man's counter, legs crossed and shirt slightly unzipped to show off her cleavage with her right hand behind her head in an attractive pose. She sported a wink of her left eye too, hoping for sure this will all, every man falls for this trick.

While this went on; at the train station of Hargeon, a train pulled up and halted to a stop. Once it stopped from one of the back cars stepped out a young african man, with short black wild hair and dark green eyes to the the point they almost looked black. He wore a dark green trench coat with light metal shoulder guards with a dark blue magatama necklace around his neck. A black kung fu shirt underneath with a pair of black baggy pants with the ends of his pants tucked into his black combat boots and crossed belts on his waist. His guild mark looked like a fairy dancing with a tail and was located on his right forearm in a dark blue color. This was Rayden Blueflame, a Fire Dragon Slayer.

Next to him, laying on the floor, was a young male with salmon colored wild short hair. A lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, and black eyes. His outfit consisted of a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, often left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest, a gold trimmed, black cloth around his waist that reaches his knees, held by a leather brown belt with an oval-shaped silver buckle, white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and a scale-patterned scarf. His red guild mark is located just below his right shoulder, which was covered by his short sleeve red jacket. This was Natsu Dragneel, a Fire Dragon Slayer.

Beside the downed Dragon Slayer were two walking cats. The first a small blue cat with a white underbelly. He had a rectangular head, with pink ears, big black eyes with small, thin eyebrows, and light blue cheek marks near to his tiny whiskers, two on each side of his face, and a triangular nose that leads to semi-round upper lips on the sides. His body is rectangular as well and this allows him to walk erect unlike normal cats. He has a long, white-tipped tail; and the other parts of his tail are blue. He was carrying around a green backpack that also covers his green Guild Mark that was on his back. This was Happy the cat, the best friend of Natsu Dragneel.

The other a small dark red cat with black stripes going across his back with a black underbelly. He had a rectangular head, with pink ears, black eyes with small, thin eyebrows, and a triangular nose. His body is rectangular as well and this allows him to walk erect unlike normal cats. He has a long, black tipped tail; and the other parts of his tail are dark red. He wore a dark green open vest that covered his grey Guild Mark that was on his back as well with faded black pants with leather slippers. This was Tigerclaw, the best friend of Rayden Blueflame.

As they walked, or in Natsu's case crawled, out the train Rayden looked around with a slightly green face. The same could be said for Natsu only he was on the floor, groaning like he was dying. You see all Dragon Slayers all share the same weakness, motion sickness. Rayden found this out right away on his first mission and found a way to actually strengthen his immunity to the vile weakness, but don't mistake this for being completely immune he only can withstand the movement of transportation for a limited amount of time.

"Natsu. Get up. We're here." Rayden spoke as he stepped off the train, instantly feeling much better.

"Kill… Me…" Was all Natsu said in response. Shakily reaching his hand out for the solid ground but was grabbed by Rayden and pulled off the train before it took off.

"There now come on, little brother. We better get to looking for this 'Salamander' that was said to be seen in here in town." Rayden said to Natsu. Catching the Dragon Slayers attention as Rayden only called him this name to make him focus.

"Rayden… Do you think it could be Igneel or Flama?" Natsu asked as they walked out of the train station with Happy and Tigerclaw following behind their respected dragon slayer.

"I don't know little bro. Hey look over there. Seems that the women are flocking towards something." Rayden stated as he looked over towards a large swarm of women all shouting the word Salamander.

"They're shouting the word Salamander. Maybe it's Igneel! Let's go Happy." Natsu shouted as he began to run off.

"Aye sir!" Shouted Happy as he spouted white feather wings from his back and flew after Natsu.

"When will he ever learn… Hey Natsu wait up! Come on Tigerclaw!" Said Rayden as he chased after Natsu. Tigerclaw only nodded, both chasing after the two but by the time the two got to where Natsu had run off to but they were blocked off by a swarm of women.

Rayden pushed his way past the wall of women to see Natsu talking to a relatively tall and slim man with mildly short, spiky hair jutting outwards, with a long fringe left hanging over the upper left part of his face. His hair was given a dark blue shade. He possesses a mildly rectangular face with sharp features, dark eyes and thin, dark eyebrows. His most distinctive facial feature is most likely the dark tattoo covering the right part of his forehead, just above his right eyebrow, this being highly reminiscent of a thin, stylized pair of tongs placed horizontally, with the "handles" pointing towards the mans right.

He wore ornate clothing, with the most visible piece being a dark, high-collared cape almost reaching down to his knees, possessing a lighter inner part and light edges adorned by a pattern consisting of many rhombs, or possibly many "X"s, lined up one after the other. Such cape is closed some centimeters below the neck by a small fastener adorned by a stylized flame, in reference to his stolen epithet of Salamander, with a light ribbon hanging from it, and has large motifs adorning its sides, starting from the shoulders and going down several inches; each motif is shaped like a large, light and hollow circle from whose outer side many arrows jut outwards in every direction, and which has several wavy lines protruding towards its hollow center. Below such the cape, the man wears a simple, light short-sleeved shirt with outlined edges, paired with light pinstriped pants with visible hems, held up by a simple belt covered in elongated spots and largely hidden by his shirt, and polished dark shoes, with lighter soles and a light upper part going down from the ankle's front. He also sports three large metal bracelets around his right wrist and forearm.

Rayden could hear the women around him scream the name Salamander over and over, noticing Lucy standing to the sidelines seemingly not effected by what ever was going on but the he could see it. On the man's right pointer finger was a Charm Ring. Rayden growled and made his way towards the man. The man saw this and turned to Natsu, handing him a autograph of his alias Salamander written on it. "Here kid. Now you can show all your friends that you met such a great and powerful wizard. I'm sorry ladies but our time must be cut short but do not fret. It's time for the **Red Carpet.** " With a snap of his fingers a purple colored flame circled his feet before launching him into the air on a cloud of the purple colored flames. "I'm having a party on my yacht and your all invited!" The man shouted with a smirk before he flew off out of view from the group.

Natsu just stared at the autograph, a bland expression on his face. "It wasn't him… Just some poser…" Natsu looked down at the autograph then up at Rayden. "Brother, do you think we'll ever find our parents?"

Rayden just looked at his little brother and flashed him a rare smile, and ruffled his hair. "We will little brother… I know we will. For now lets go find something to eat I'm starving." Natsu look at his fellow Dragon Slayer and a bright smile spread across his face. "Umm excuse me?"

A voice caught both of the Dragon Slayers attention, and they quickly turned to face a blonde haired girl about Natsu's age. "I wanted thank you for what you both did and overheard your both hungry. As thanks I'd like to by you both lunch. Oh, by the way before I forget my name is Lucy."

Rayden smiled while Natsu's own eyes sparkled with glee. "My name is Rayden and this pink haired fool is my little brother, Natsu, and the two walking cats are Happy and Tigerclaw." Natsu gave Rayden an evil look at the mention of calling his hair pink and shot up to yell at his brother. "IT'S NOT PINK! IT'S SALMON!" Rayden just smiled and laughed at his brother's antics and turned back to Lucy. "We humbly accept your offer of food, Ms. Lucy."

Lucy just stared at Rayden, as she sweatdropped at being called 'Ms. Lucy'. "Please just call me Lucy. Now come on lets get you something eat." Lucy smiled at the two and lead them away from the area and through the town of Hargeon to a two floor simple restaurant and lead them inside seating themselves in one of the many boots. The two had placed their orders, one plate of everything on the menu for Natsu, for Rayden three of the largest streaks they had, and for Happy and Tigerclaw a blow of raw fish. As they waited for their food Lucy went into detail on what kind of magic the man known as Salamander was using as well as what guilds were and which she would like to join. Both Rayden and Natsu listened while Lucy talked, well Rayden did but Natsu was to busy scarfing down his food.

"Oh that's right. You both came here looking for someone didn't you?" Lucy suddenly remembered looking at Natsu for an explanation but instead got one out of the two cats sitting on the table.

"We're looking for Igneel and Flama!" "We heard a rumor that a Salamander was coming through this town." Happy and Tigerclaw explained for their friend's.

"But it turned out to be someone else, man what a let down. He looked nothing like a Salamander at all. Right brother?" Natsu spoke while eating, as he looked to his fellow Dragon Slayer.

Rayden had finished his three large steaks in record time, before answering Natsu's question. "No but I half expected as much Natsu. He looked nothing like our parents, nor do I bet he could breath fire like a real dragon."

"Uhh, I don't get it so your parents Igneel and Flama look like dragons?" Lucy asked confused by Rayden's response.

"No you got it all wrong. Igneel and Flama don't look like dragons." "They are real life Fire Dragons." Both Dragon Slayers answered calmly, shocking Lucy beyond belief.

"WHY WOULD A FIRE DRAGON SHOW UP IN THE MIDDLE OF TOWN! IT'S TOTALLY RIDICULOUS!" Lucy shouted at both Dragon Slayers.

Natsu and Happy tried to form a retort to Lucy's comment but came up with nothing. While Rayden turned and looked at Lucy before smiling and pulling out a small Lacrima from his left trench coat pocket and handed it to Lucy, which she accepted. "We don't expect you to believe us but as a token of our gratitude, here is a communication Lacrima for you to contact us in case you're in trouble."

Lucy looked at the two before sighing and placing a total of eight thousand jewel on the table. With that done she stood and left for the door. "Well I should get going, enjoy the rest of your lunch and maybe I'll see you around." Rayden watched her walk away and before he knew it Natsu and Happy had stood and walked into the middle of the hallway before bowing before Lucy. "Thank you for the food!" They shouted embarrassing her in front of everyone and before she knew it Natsu was in front of her with a smile on his face as he tried handing her the autograph of the supposed Salamander. "Here this is for you!" "NO WAY!"

After the lunch the two Dragon Slayers had ate, they began to walk back around town for a little to pass the time till they were due back. During the time the sun had set and both Rayden as well as Natsu had gotten a call from Lucy saying that the man know as Salamander had given her a chance to join the Fairy Tail Guild. Both Rayden and Natsu were suspicious of the man and looked out to the sea, eyeing the large ship off the coast. Natsu took one look at the ship and turned green instantly. "So that's were Lucy went… That guy said he's a Fairy Tail wizard huh? Natsu. We're going to crash a party. Get ready."

Natsu looked up at his brother and groaned before he put on a straight face and nodded. With that done Happy spread his wings and grabbed onto Natsu's collar as Tigerclaw did the same to Rayden. With a sudden flap of the exceed's wing both Dragon Slayer were flown towards the boat. Once both Dragon Slayers were above the ship, both their flying cats dropped them, letting gravity do the rest of the work for them. With a crash both Dragon Slayers crashed through the roof of the boat catching everyone's attention.

"Natsu, Rayden!" Lucy cried out as she watched the two Dragon Slayers burst trough the roof but was fell over as she saw Natsu's cheeks puff out as he held his stomach and Rayden's face turn green. "You two are are so lame!"

"Hey what are you doing here Lucy?" "Don't you remember Happy, she got invited here by that creep with the dark blue hair." Happy and Tigerclaw called out from above the hole created.

"Oh, Happy, TIgerclaw. This jerk tricked me by saying he could get me into Fairy Tail." It was then that she realized that both cat were floating in the air with large white feathery wings, also noticing that Tigerclaw's wings were much large than Happy's. "Hold up, since when did you two have wings?"

"We'll explain that later okay." Happy said as he wrapped his tail around her waist and flew off with Lucy in tow and Tigerclaw not far behind. "After them we can't let them report this to the Magic Council!"

"Wait what about Natsu and Rayden?" Lucy asked worried for the two Dragon Slayers safety in such a state.

"We can only carry one people each and there are are two of them, also with Happy carrying you I can only one." Tigerclaw said as he flew behind the two.

 **"Prominence Whip!"** The so called Salamander called out as a Magic Seal appears in front of him with an arched movement of his right arm. From it, a number of fiery, curved purple beams are fired towards Happy, Tigerclaw, and Lucy with each beam tracking them down and moving to strike them separately from the others. But the two flying cats easily outmaneuvered the beams of purple flames causing them to converge on each other. On contact, such beams generate a large explosion, similar in appearance to purple fireworks. "Those cats are pretty quick."

"Hey guys." Rayden and Natsu called out in unison gaining the attention of everyone on the ship. Natsu was panting and sweating as he stared down the supposed Salamander, struggling to stand, as Rayden shaking lightly with a green look on his face.

"But what about the other girls?" Lucy asked worried for the girls knocked out on the ship. "We got a bigger problem Lucy." "What?" With a puff of white smoke both exceeds wings disappeared from view. "Our transformation is up." Tigerclaw said before they began to call to the water below landing in with a large splash as Lucy screamed something about 'Stupid cats'.

Once in the water Lucy spotted her Gate Keys and hanging on a stone pillar. _'My Gate Keys!'_ Lucy thought as she swam towards the pillar and grabbed her keys before swimming up towards the surface. Popping up through the water taking in as much as she could, Lucy gripped a gold key with a bow is designed similar to that of an upside down urn with two handles on either side. The center of the bow is white, stamped with the crest of the Water Bearer, colored in blue, with a heart on its base. The blade of the key is designed similar to that of a mermaid tail, with "fins" sprouting out of either side of the base of the bow, and four more at the tip, curling towards the center. "Here we go."

Tossing the golden key into the air, spin before she gripped it once more as a smirk spread across her face. **"Open the Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!"** Lucy shouted as she plunged the keys blade into the water and turning it to the left. a loud ding dong was heard before a water spout sprung from the water till it disappeared to reveal a royal blue mermaid. She has a long, blue fish-tail, light blue hair that reaches up to her waist, curvy, and a large bust. She has blue eyes that seem to have no pupils. She wore a dark blue bikini top and on each arm, she has a golden armlet and bracelet as well as a headband, three piercings on her tail, and a golden belt at her waist and light blue crystal earrings. A dark blue tattoo resembling the Aquarius zodiac symbol rests right under her collarbone. She also wielded an urn that acts as the basis of the Water Magic she employs in battle. This was one of the twelve Zodiac Celestial Spirits, Aquarius.

"A fish!" Happy yelled with delight but was bonked on the head by Tigerclaw. "Control yourself, Happy."

"That was awesome!" Happy exclaimed fascinated that Lucy had summoned a mermaid. "That's the power of a Celestial Wizard. When ever I use my gate keys, I can summon spirits from other worlds to help me. Listen up Aquarius, I want you to use your power to push that ship back into port." Lucy ordered to gain the attention of Aquarius.

Aquarius simply just glanced at Lucy ignoring her order. "Tch." Was all that Aquarius said before looking forwards towards the ship. "Your supposed to come from the spirt world to help; not give me attitude!" Lucy yelled at Aquarius' reaction towards her. "I don't think you should make her any angrier Lucy." Happy said unnerved by the Celestial Spirt.

"Lets get something straight. The next time you so much as think about dropping my key. You're dead." Aquarius answered in a extremely harsh tone scaring both Happy and Lucy as they were shaken with fear, managing to squeeze out a response. "It won't happen again" Both said in unison unaware of that Tigerclaw had began to swim to shore, literally making his way three quarters of the way there.

Holding her urn above her head, Aquarius quickly begins to gather water into the urn before swinging the urn towards the target ship creating a huge pillar of water that strikes the target from below, forcing the ship into port and beaching it on the coast along with Lucy, and Happy. Tigerclaw on the other hand was up in a nearby tree, intent on staying dry.

"What's the big deal? You think you could have tried not to sweep me up with the ship!" Lucy said obviously ticked that Aquarius swept her up with the ship. "Oh that was an accident; I didn't mean to get the ship."

"WAIT THAT MEANS YOU WERE AIMING FOR ME!" Lucy yelled out.

"Don't call me for a while. I'm going on a week long vacation with my boyfriend, and he's hot." Aquarius said as she returned to the spirt world as Lucy yelled her response. "You don't have to rub it in!"

"I have an idea! If the fish lady gives you any more trouble you can call me to take care of her!" Happy said, an extremely happy tone in his voice.

"Happy, please stop being an idiot." Tigerclaw said as he once again bonked Happy on the head.

Meanwhile people began to surround the ship. "What happened?" a man asked bewildered at the sight before him. "That ship was thrown into port." Another answered. The supposed Salamander had pushed through the debris of wood that fell from the sideways laying ship. "That hurt. What in the…" Salamander said rubbing the top of his head, looking up at the busted rail of the ship.

On top of the side of the ship, both Natsu and Rayden stood looking down at the group from the ship as a shadow covered the top half of their bodies. "Natsu! Rayden!" Lucy cried out as she took notice of the two on the side of the ship.

"So you claim to be a member of the Fairy Tail guild?" Rayden said an extremely serious expression spread across his and Natsu's face.

"So what's it to you? Go get him men." Salamander ordered a few of his men but when they went to grab the two Dragon Slayers. "Let us get a closer look at you face." Natsu said as he threw his red jacket off as Rayden rolled up his jackets sleeves up past his elbows. "Watch out!" Lucy cried trying to warning the two. "Don't worry about them. We probably should have told you this earlier but they're wizards too." Happy said as he sat on Lucy's shoulder as he ate a fish he seemingly pulled out of nowhere as Lucy looked at the two Dragon Slayers with shocked. The men that were order to attack the two had their fists raised ready to clobber the two but were easily knocked way with a slap of the Dragon Slayers hands.

"Our names are Rayden and Natsu. We're Fairy Tail wizards and we've never seen you before!" Both Rayden and Natsu said in unison staring down the so called Salamander, with their guild marks easily visible to the group.

"You gotta be kidding me! So Natsu and Rayden are both Fairy Tail wizards." Lucy said shocked that the two that helped her before are wizards of the same guild she wishes to join.

"That mark on their shoulder and arm! These guys are the real deal Bora!" A grunt with an eyepatch said to the now revealed Bora. "Don't call me that you fool!" Bora said angry that his identity was revealed.

"I know him. That's Bora of Prominence. Rumor has it that he was kicked out of the Titan Nose wizard guild a couple of years ago for bad behavior." Tigerclaw said standing beside Lucy with his arms crossed over his chest.

"We have no idea what your trying to do here buddy and we don't care if your a good guy, bad guy, or what." Natsu said as he began to stroll towards the edge of the ship along with Rayden. "We aren't gonna let you dirty the Fairy Tail guild's name!" Rayden spoke as he walked next to Natsu.

"And what are you gonna do about it? Stop me? **Prominence Typhoon!"** Bora said with a smug expression before he stretches his arms wide open to his sides as his Magic Seal appears before his chest, from which a spiraling column of fire is sent flying towards the both Natsu and Rayden, who watched with surprise before it hit the them both head on.

"Natsu! Rayden!" Lucy screamed as the attack exploded on the two, rushing forward to check on the two but was stopped by both Happy and Tigerclaw with their wings spread wide. The girls that were inside the ship had awoken and upon hearing explosions they rushed outside the ship and began to run away screaming.

"That's the way it goes. The bigger the talk; the weaker the man. Hmph." Bora said as he stared into the burning inferno before turning to walk away.

"Gah this is so gross, what do you think bro?" "I have to agree with you there Natsu. Hey are you sure you're really a fire wizard?" "Cause these are the nasties flames we've ever tasted." Natsu's and Rayden's voices spoke out as their shadows was shown along with Rayden's to be eating the flames and before long the flames had begun to be drawn to the two's mouths as they ate them and then finally disappear. This not only shocked but also freaked out Bora, his group of thugs, and Lucy.

"Heh, thanks for the grub, poser." Both Dragon slayers said with a smirk plastered on their faces. "That meal, while disgusting, was just what we needed.

"What's going on here?! Who are these guys?!" Bora yelled, shocked that the two had just eaten his fire.

"Fire magic doesn't work on Natsu or Rayden." Happy said as a dark shadow and smile spread across his face.

"I've never seen anything like that." Lucy said as she watched the two carefully with shock evident in her eyes.

"Now I've got a fire in my belly." "And it's raging to get out." Natsu started and Rayden finished as they both smashed their fists together in front of their chests with a smirk as their Magic Seal appeared before them both. "Here it goes!"

 **"Fire Dragon's Roar!"** Both Dragon Slayers yelled out as they breathed in huge amounts of air, enough to puff their cheeks out to an inhuman length, fisted both their hands and placed one end to another, before placing their fists to their lips, and breathing out a concentrated stream of fire through their respective Magic Seal, one stream of fire orange another an icy blue, hitting Bora and his group head on and exploding on contact, destroying the boat as well as charing everyone except for Natsu, Rayden, and Bora, the latter who dodged using **Red Carpet**.

"Hey Bora. I swear I've seen these two before. The pink hair and the scaly looking scarf, and the one with the dark green trench coat and the black hair. There's no doubt about. These two gotta be the real one's." One of Bora's grunts said as he was one of the few that was still conscious from the brutal attack.

"Salamander!? But that would make them both Salamander unless they're… The Twin Salamanders of Fairy Tail!" Lucy said in pure shock, that the two not only were from the same guild she wished to join but also the two wizards you used magic that no one could find in stores.

"I hope you guys are paying attention!" Natsu yelled as he clenched his hands into fists as orange flames engulfed his fists. "This is a Fairy Tail wizard can do!" Rayden yelled as his own hands clenched into fists as blue flames engulf his fists. "Here we come!" Both shouted as they rushed towards Bora, the poor fool scared so much he looked like he would soil his pants any second.

"AH! **R-Red Shower!"** Bora screamed out in fear as he summoned forth his Magic Seal, from which a number of fierce, purple flames in the form of elongated circles are fired at the the two Dragon Slayers in a scattered formation, targeting a mildly wide area but either missing or are just easily dodged by the two as they sprint towards Bora.

As the two ran at Bora a Magic Seal appeared underneath Natsu, giving him an extra boost as he jumped that shot him up towards Bora with Rayden not far behind Natsu. Once they were in reach of Bora they both landed a flaming right cross on Bora's left cheek, knocking him off his cloud of purple fire and into the buildings across from them.

"So they eat fire and then attack with it, but how do they do it? Is it some kind of spell?" Lucy asked as she watched the two.

"They have dragon lungs to that allow them to breath fire, dragon scales to help them dissolve the fire, and dragon claws for attacking with fire. Their rend of fire magic is one that allows their bodies to take on all the qualities of a dragon. It's an ancient spell that's rarely used any more." Happy said as he, Tigerclaw, and Lucy watch the two Dragon Slayers fight.

"Seriously?" Lucy asked, not able to believe what she was hearing.

"This particular magic was originally used to deal with dragons." Tigerclaw spoke as Bora was once again in the air on his **Red Carpet** , his left cheek swollen so much that his eye was forced closed.

 **"Hell Prominence!"** Bora yelled as he summoned forth his Magic Seal by placing his arms before him, and building up purple energy in front of it. Such energy is then released into a large, long and powerful laser-like beam at the two Dragon Slayers, enveloping in an explosion a very long area before him.

"It's called Dragon Slayer Magic. Igneel and Flama are the ones who thought them it." Happy said as the two stared down Bora with a smirk, their eyes burning with a fire, as the building around them were destroyed.

 **"Red Skull!"** Bora shouted, fear present in his voice, as he conjured up a large sphere of fire in his stretched up hands and then throws it at the two. The sphere is adorned by a figure similar to a stylized, cartoonish skull. It was stopped by Natsu with his bare hand, and to have great force from the throw, causing Natsu to split the ground as he blocked it. Natsu went on and ate ball of purple flames, describing the spell as being a "pretty good meal" as Rayden stared down Bora.

"Ah! Now that was a hefty meal! You're not doing to bad but I'm about to cook you like a smoked fish!" Natsu said with enjoyment in his voice.

"You're gonna do what to me!?" Bora yelled out in fear.

"Ready when you are little brother." Rayden said with a smirk as he stared down Bora.

"Heh, oh yeah! Get ready! **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!** " Natsu yelled as he dashed at Bora, his fist engulfed in flames and raised for a punch. Bora tried to get away but was easily decked in the face by Natsu's punch, throwing him towards the ground.

" **Fire Dragon's Blazing Tail!** " Rayden shouted as he jumped up at Bora, who was falling down towards the ground from the punch, with his right leg engulfed in blue flames and landed a hard kick to his gut, throwing him towards the port were the debris of the ship were.

Bora landed in the sand of the port with a loud thud with a crated made under him, unconscious from the fall. Rayden landed beside the crater as Natsu run up behind his brother as Lucy stood there shocked before she slowly walked over towards the two.

"Oh wow that was amazing and look, there's almost no damage to the town." Lucy said as she looked towards the town then back to the two as the sound of marching footsteps could be heard and were growing ever closer.

"Huh what's that noise?" Lucy said as she turned around only to see the army marching down the road towards the port.

"Oh crap, we gotta get out of here!" Natsu said as he ran past Lucy, gabbing her arm so he could drag her along.

"Where the heck are you taking me?!" Lucy screamed as she was dragged behind Natsu.

"Just follow us okay. You did say you wanted to join Fairy Tail guild didn't you?" Rayden said surprising Lucy, as he ran beside Natsu as Tigerclaw riding on his back as Happy flew above the four.

"So lets go." Natsu said with a smile as Lucy began to gain her bearing and started running with the two Dragon Slayers.

"Alright!" Lucy yelled as the three ran from the army each with a smile on their face.

* * *

 **Well that was certainly humoring. I wonder if I could bring some of them here.**

 **Mira: Bring who here?**

 **Oh you know Natsu, Gray, Lucy, You and Erza... WHAT THE HELL!?**

 **Mira: Ara Ara, seems that I was able to scare you Rayzen or should I call you Omni~.**

 **No No No... Not this crap again! I already had to deal with this from Airachnid, so I don't need this from the Demon of Fairy Tail! Please tell em you don't have the Succubus demon soul!?**

 **Mira: Nope which I guess is lucky for you, cause I would have had fun teasing you till you lost control~.**

 **Don't forget to Follow, Favorite, and Review also please help me with these women in my life!**

 **Mira: Come here lover boy~!**


	2. Blue Fire History

**...I hate you.**

 **DP: Oh come on it wasn't that bad.**

 **YOU LEFT ME IN A UNIVERSE WITH NOTHING BUT PEOPLE WHO, MIGHT I ADD, WANTED ME DEAD!**

 **DP: Meh, could have been worse.**

 **Deadpool... I'm going to end your immortal life real quick if you don't shut up. *Pulls out a Black Smith & W** **esson** **Revolver 44 Magnum and Blood Red** **Smith & W** **esson** **Revolver .50 cal.***

 **DP: And just how are you going to do that, huh? What you gonna use those little peashooter on me?**

 **...*BANG* *BANG* Don't worry he'll live, unfortunately. Anyway, let continue on with the story and before I forget please help me decide on Rayden second love interest by voting on the pole on my profile. Now with out further delay, lets let the white haired succub-**

 **Mirajane: Omni you aren't trying to call me a mean name are you. *Smiles extremely sweet.***

 **I mean the white haired Beauty do the disclaimer.**

 **Mirajane: Ahem. Fairy Tail and Fairy Tail(2014) are all owned by A-1 Pictures, Satelight, Bridge Madman Entertainment, Funimation TXN, Kodansha and Hiro Mashma. Pleas support the Official Release.**

 **I am NOT going to risk a death by snuu snuu situation with her.**

 **Mirajane: *Smiles sweetly once again* What was that Omni?**

 **Meep!**

 **Dp: Uhhh... What the hell was that?**

 ***Bang* *Bang* *Bang***

* * *

 _FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING_  
 _hikari zenbu atsumete_  
 _kimi no ashita terasu yo_

 _OH YEAH kikoeten no kako no koe wa?_  
 _OH YEAH karetatte sakebu kara_  
 _OH YEAH kikoeru made kimi no kokoro ga_  
 _OH YEAH OH YEAH_

 _tsuki to taiyou no haitacchi_  
 _wasuremono wanai desuka?_  
 _okashii na kimi ga inai to_  
 _hoshii mono sae mitsukaranai_

 _SNOWING sunao ni_  
 _egao ni nareta no wa_  
 _futari yorisoi_  
 _kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara_  
 _FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING_  
 _hikari zenbu atsumete_  
 _kimi no ashita terasu yo_

 _DON'T SAY GOODBYE_

* * *

 **Fairy Tail: Blue Flames of Destiny**

In a land far, far away, lies the Kingdom of Fiore, a small peaceful nation of seventeen million, and a place filled with magic! Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace, for most, magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, magic is an art, and they have devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds they apply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore. But there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born... a guide that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name... is Fairy Tail.

* * *

In Era, a large town, built around a high, rocky mountain, the Magic Council discussed about the incident that went down in Hargeon. The buildings appearance was that of an imposing palace, composed of both pure white stone and light blue bricks, with large, elongated windows with arched tops being placed over its walls, some complete with glass, others hollow. The front part is a large facade, dominated in its center by the entrance, consisting of a double door topped by a pyramid-shaped roof, adorned by a bas-relief portraying a naked male figure taking the hand of a naked female figure, with a large shell being placed behind them.

This roof was sustained by two massive, rectangular structures, plus a smaller pair of columns directly at the door's sides. Leading to the door itself was a staircase, split in two by a concave part in its center. At the entrance's sides, linking it to a pair of simple, rectangular towers, were two colonnades.

Towering above the entrance were three balconies, with their lower parts partially hidden by the entrance itself; the central one was topped by a roof similar to the one topping the entrance, similarly adorned by a bas-relief, this one portraying the Council's ankh-like symbol, while the side ones were less imposing, consisting just of large, rectangular windows complete with light blue curtains. Sitting at the outer balconies' sides were two imposing, rectangular towers covered in hollow windows, with pitched roofs consisting of light blue tiles, and sections protruding outwards in the central part of each of them.

Two more, similar towers were visible on the backsides of the building. In the building's center, surrounded by those four towers, was a round one, with its conical, tiled roof topped by a high, slender, golden decorative structure, extending several meters up in the air, and having curved protrusions jutting outwards from it.

"Those idiots from Fairy Tail have gone and done it again! While Hargeon was left with little damage, many builds were still damaged from their little fight!" A council member yelled to the other eight council members as they all watched the damage from the fight.

"What is the matter with them?" Another council member asked, annoyed at the guild's carelessness.

"I'm actually quite fond of those dimwits and their lazy fair attitude." said a young man whose most prominent features are his blue hair and a red tattoo above and under his right eye, which he has had since his childhood. He dressed himself in elegant yet simple robes; consisting of a long white frock-coat with black stripes across the edges and on the upper part of the arms, a decorated standing collar, large straps connected to decorated buckles closing the inducement on the front over a dark shirt, and matching pants and shoes. He also sported a ring on his right middle finger, and usually had the medallion attesting his status as one of the Ten Wizard Saints around his neck, hidden by his jacket's collar. This is Siegrain, a member of the Magic Council and supposed brother of Jellal Fernandes.

"Hmm. They my behave like fools, but we mustn't forget they're also an extremely capable lot." A short, old man with thick light-brown eyebrows and a small toothbrush mustache that reaches halfway to his mouth. He wore a brown long sleeve shirt with black vertical stripes and a black three-spiked hat. This is Yajima.

"Yes that's true, they present quite the quandary." A council member said in response.

"I think we should leave them be. After all if it wasn't for those fools… Think how boring this world would be." Siegrain said with a slight smirk on his face.

Mean while on the southern coast of the country in Magnolia Town lies the Fairy Tail guild in an imposing building consisting of three floors and incorporating several architectonic styles: it took on a shape reminiscent of a pagoda, with each floor being smaller than the one below it and sitting on the latter's roof. The roofs also bore great resemblance to those of real pagoda, consisting of extremely long, arched tiles lined up one after the other and possessing simple curved protrusions jutting upwards on the building's angles. On the highest roof, topping the summit of the building, sat a simple, round and pointed dome, highly reminiscent of those seen on Arabian buildings, which bore a flag on its point. The roof below the one with the dome, the middle one, housed a large banner with Fairy Tail's symbol on it, held up by a pair of vertical poles. The building's large entrance was again Arabian in design, with its shape being reminiscent of that of the dome on the summit, and above it was the guild's name, topped by a protruding, stylized heart shape and flanked by a pair of carved fairies. Stylized heart shapes were also visible on the frames of the numerous, large pentagonal windows located on each floor, with the top floor housing smaller, arched windows partially covered by banners. At the doors were Rayden, Natsu, Lucy, with Happy and Tigerclaw riding on the back of their respective Dragon Slayer.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail, Lucy." Happy said as he ate a fish on Natsu's back. As Lucy smiled with joy and excitement, looking up at the large building before her.

With a sudden kick, Natsu busted open the doors with easy, a tick mark on his forehead as he did so. Rayden shook his head at Natsu's antics and sighed as Lucy was startled by the kick but walked in beside Natsu none the less.

"WE MADE IT BACK ALIVE!" "We're home!" Natsu and and ecstatic Happy yelled gaining the attention of everyone in the guild, as they greeted him with a smile and joyous cheers.

"Hey Natsu, so I heard you went wild in Hargeon. Luckily Rayden was there or else there would have been more damage to the to- Gahh!" Krov, a slim man of average height with dark hair pointing upwards, bushy eyebrows, and very prominent upper central teeth, reminiscent of a rodent's, said before he was kicked in the cheek by Natsu. He wore a light, zipped sweatshirt with a high collar and dark lines running down the sleeves' upper parts, bearing the letter "J" on the left part of the chest. He also appears to be wearing light pants and shoes.

"Hey! What was that for!?" Krov yelled in question holding his left cheek.

"You lied about that Salamander! Now I'm gonna kick your butt!" Natsu said as Rayden made his way to the bar with Lucy in tow.

"Hey don't get mad at me! I'm not the one to blame here! I just pasted on a rumor I heard!" Krov yelled back at Natsu.

"It was just a rumor!?" Natsu yelled back.

"You wanna fight?!" Krov shouted at Natsu.

"Lets go!" Shouted back Natsu and with that the two began to brawl in the guild hall. As Rayden and Lucy sat at the bar. The fight between Natsu and Krov quickly escalated to a full on guild brawl. Everyone brawling except for a few who were trying their best to stay out of the fight, but eventually becoming involved themselves.

"So Natsu finally made it back, huh!?" A spiky black hair colored young man said. He had dark blue eyes, and was toned and muscular, also he was in nothing but his underwear with a necklace, which resembles a sword with a stone in it and his member stamp is below his collarbone on his right pectoral muscle and is dark blue in color. This is Gray Fullbuster, an Ice Make wizard but… well he has, as you probably guessed it, an strange habit of taking off his cloths. "It's time we settle things once and for all!"

"Gray, your cloths." A tall, slim, young woman with an ample bust and tan skin said. She wore long, mid-back length brown hair with varying shades of color, having been seen as bright brown, black, and, ultimately, plain brown. Two shoulder-length strands of hair frame her face, with the left one starting from a prominent, high fringe. This lovely lady is Cana Alberona. She holds the title of Fairy Tail's heaviest drinker.

"I don't have time for that!" Gray yelled back continuing on making his way towards Natsu.

"Ugh, you see? I don't date the men here cause they have no class… Well that is except for you Rayden." Cana said as she lifted a large barrel of alcohol and began to chug the entire thing, in record time before pulling another one out of nowhere only holding it to her side as she finally noticed Rayden was leaning against the bar rail as Lucy stood on the sidelines

It was then that a large, muscular man with tan colored skin, whose height causes him to tower over most of his fellow guild members. His long white hair is kept styled upwards in long, wavy spikes, his dark eyes possess no visible eyebrows and his rectangular, elongated face has a stitched scar running down its right side, crossing his right eye, his black Fairy Tail stamp is located on the left part of his neck. Walked up behind Lucy, who had wondered around the brawl, towering over her. This brute of a man is Elfman Strauss.

"It's only noon and you boys are whining like spoiled babies." Elfman said but within a second both Natsu and Gray punched poor Elfman away with a single punch.

"Jeez it so noisy around here huh?" a young man of average height spoke with two young ladies fawning over him. Distinguished by his delicate facial features and his orange hair, mildly short, spiky cut, with spiky strands covering his forehead, and other, longer ones jutting upwards from the top of his head. He wore a green coat with a wide collar, complete with prominent, spiky, brownish-white fur trimming lining the hood, over a light red shirt bearing a menacing skull on the front, with its eyes being hidden by a pair of bands crossing its face; in addition, he wore a light, loose pair of dark blue pants, complete with many pockets reminiscent of small bags, and similarly, donned lighter shoes, each bearing three bands around and before the ankles area. This was Fairy Tail's resident ladykiller, Loke.

Of course once there was a brawl going on in Fairy Tail, no one was spared from the damage and Loke was no exception to this. It was then that a glass cup it Loke right on the forehead, knocking his head back a frown present on his face. He then quietly stood and made his way to the brawl a smirk on his face as he turned back to the two young ladies, flashing several poses. "I'm gonna go fight, only to protect you two."

"Good luck Loke!" The two girls said, still fawning over Loke.

Rayden simply rolled his eyes with a small smile on his face, before he pushed of the bar rail and began to walk towards Lucy who was talking to a slim young woman of below average height. She had long, white hair which curls slightly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest; her hairstyle's most distinctive trait is a short, upward ponytail obtained by gathering and tying the hair covering her forehead. She wore a sleeveless, ankle-length maroon dress with a pleated skirt. The chest is adorned by a large, pink bow, and similarly colored trimmings frame the rather ample neckline, acting as straps, and circle around the waist with high-heeled shoes that match her dress, and accessorizes with a small chain necklace with a blue oval gem attached to it, and a bracelet made of white flowers circling her right wrist. This is Mirajane Strauss, or just Mira, who is known for her bikini clad photo shoots. Rayden then noticed a quick flying body heading straight for Mirajane and rushed towards her.

With a yelp of surprise, Mira was lifted and moved out of the way by Rayden carrying her in his arms. Mira, with a small blush and smile on her face, lightly hit Rayden's chest. "Rayden this is so sudden and I don't think I'm ready for such a thing, but you did rescue me. So I think my blazing knight deserves a kiss, so you better pucker up~."

Rayden instantly became nervous and tried to pull his head back from Mira, only to feel her slowly wrap her slim, silk arms around his neck stopping his head from moving any further. Mira slowly moved her lips closer to Rayden's, her eyelids half closed as she neared her target. Once she was with in an three centimeters of Rayden's lips, her mind was buzzing with so many things.

Ahh but as she can ever so close to her goal a loud thump that shook the entire guild, halting the brawl, and crushed her desire all in a second. With a frown Mira let go a Rayden, much to his relief, and hopped out of his arm but not before placing a small kiss on his cheek with a wink. Rayden simply stood there shocked before he shook himself of his shock, instead focusing his attention to the large shadowed figure in the guild.

"WILL YOU FOOLS STOP BICKERING LIKE CHILDREN!" The figure shouted, scaring poor Lucy just from it size.

"He's huge!" Lucy said in fear, as Mirajane and Rayden walked towards the shadowed figure, a small smile present on their faces.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know you were still here master." Mirajane said with an extremely sweet smile on her face as Lucy turned to look at Mira with shock. "Did you say master!?"

"Hahahaha! Man, talk about a bunch of babies! Looks like I won this round you- GAH!" Natsu laughed as he stood a top a small pile of wood on to be stepped on by the large figure in response.

"Rayden tell me how did the job go?" The large figure asked, his attention focused on Rayden.

"Job went good, Bora of Prominence is now in the care of the prison." Rayden said as he stared up at the giant.

"Well now that's good news. Hmm, what's this, seems we have a new recruit?" The large figure said as he turned his attention to the trembling Lucy.

With a loud, long grunt, air seemed to pour out around the shadowed figure as he shrunk to the height of an extremely short, elderly man. The shadow that covered his body had disappeared to reveal his black eyes and bald head with only the outer rims of his head containing white hair. He also has a thick white mustache, with an attire consisting of a white shirt with a black Fairy Tail stamp in the middle under an orange hoodie. His attire was completed with matching orange shorts and an orange and blue striped jester hat. This was Makarov Dreyar, the guild master of Fairy Tail.

"Nice to meet you." Makarov said to Lucy with a kind hearted smile on his face.

"He's tiny!' Lucy said before following up with a question. 'So you're telling me that this little guy is the guild master?"

"That's right. This is Master Makarov, the Guild master of Fairy Tail." Rayden answered as Makarov turned and made a leap the the upper floor, doing several flips in the process… only to hit his head on the upper floor rail. Pulling himself up as he rubbed his head for a second before speaking to the guild.

"Ahem… You've gone and done it again, you bunch of clots! Just take a look at how much paper work the Magic Council sent me this time! This is the biggest pile of complaints yet!" Makarov said as he waved a large stack of papers down at the guild and scolded the guild members before he continued. "Have you lost your minds! All you kids are good for is getting the higher ups mad at me!"

The entire guild looked down at the ground in shame, but it was then that Makarov spoke once more gaining everyones attention.

"However…" The papers in his hand suddenly lit up in flames and a large smile quickly spread across his face. "I say to heck with the Magic Council! Heh."

Makarov then threw the burning stack of papers in the air, which Natsu quickly caught in his mouth with a leap and began to feed on the flames. With a sudden voice of calm Makarov began to speak.

"Now listen up. Any power that surpasses reason still comes from reason, right? Magic isn't some kind of miraculous power. It is a talent that only works when the flow of energy inside of us and flow of energy in the natural world are in perfect synchronization. To perform magic, one must have a strong mind and the ability to focus. It should take over your being and come pouring out of your soul! If all we do is worry about following rules then our magic will never progress! Don't let those blow hards on the Council scare you, follow the path you believe in! Cause that's what makes the Fairy Tail guild, number one!" Makarov said with a smirk,pointing the iconic Fairy Tail hand symbol into the air.

The entire guild erupted with cheers of joy and motivation, making the symbol with smiles. Rayden smirked as he too followed everyones example, shooting his finger up into the air.

Once everything died down Lucy got her guild mark on the top of her right hand as Rayden took his residence in the rafters of the guild, letting his right leg hang loosely over the edge of the rafter as he laid there. Mira went back behind the bar to continue her work. Rayden slept peacefully for the moment before a stone hit his head waking him up instantly.

"Huh? What?" Rayden said as he looked around groggily before jumping down from his resting spot, landing right in front of a slim, young boy with straight, dark hair. His bangs are particularly prominent, covering part of his forehead, with some smaller strands jutting outwards from the top of his head. He has large eyes and a small, mildly round nose. The young boy wore a dark T-shirt adorned on the front by a drawing of Nakajima, lighter-colored pleated shorts with two large pockets on the back, and simple sandals, each held up by two bands joined by a round button. This is Romeo Conbolt, the son of the Mage Macao Conbolt.

"Romeo, what's up little man? You being bothered by those kids again?" Rayden said as he looked down at the boy before kneeling down to his eye level.

"N-No it's no the kids, my dad should be back by now from his mission but he hasn't come back yet." Romeo said in a small voice as a tear threatened to spill out of his left eye.

"…Okay kid. Tell me all about it and then I see what I can do alright?" Rayden said hoping to calm the boy down before he started to cry right then and there.

"A-Alright Rayden, it goes like this…." Romeo said as he began to tell his story to Rayden who listened intently to Romeo like only an older sibling could. And after Romeo had finished his story he looked at Rayden hoping he would help him.

"…I'll do it. You just hang tight and I be right back with your dad, alright little man?" Rayden said with a smile as he got up and walked towards Makarov.

"Hey Gramps, what mission did Macao take?" Rayden asked the Master of Fairy Tail as he chugged his mug of beer.

"Well, lets see…" Makarov said as he put down his mug and began to think. "If I remember correctly he took the mission on Mt. Hakobe. Why do you ask Rayden?" Makarov asked the Dragon Slayer.

"Just wondering why the old man wasn't here drinking with Wakaba that's all, see you later." Rayden said making his way to the door with Tigerclaw following right behind him.

"I'll be back in a about a few hours or so. Natsu try not to get into a fight with Gray over stupid little things, alright." Rayden said before he made his way out the door and down the cobblestone street to a carriage stop to get a ride to Mt. Hakobe, getting a barley held shout from Natsu.

Mean while inside the guild Nab and Makarov were discussing the subject of Rayden and need to help every single person who calls for it but decided to drop the subject when the two men could sense a large amount of killing intent from behind them. Not needing to even look back, the two instantly knew it was Mira.

In the mind of Mira she could only think of one thing the safety of Rayden, even if he was one of the strongest of Fairy Tails guild she still worried about him. You see, when Mira was younger she made a mistake that would have cost her immensely, but Rayden had saved her at the cost of his own life almost. As she began to go through old memories, Lucy kept looking at Natsu who was in the middle of a brawl with Gray, who was damn near naked… again. Turning her head to Mira she saw the white haired woman lost in a thought.

Lucy being as curious as she was wanted to know what she was thinking and called out her name several times, shaking Mira from her memories. Looking at Lucy with a small smile, Mira stopped what she was doing and waited to listen to what the Blonde wanted.

"Mira do you know any of the history of Fairy Tail, maybe I can understand why Rayden is the way he is?" Lucy asked hoping to get some information on the two and its two Dragon Slayers.

Mira with a thoughtful look, wondered if it was a good idea and decided to help the blonde out with her quest. "Yes I do know some of the history but for Rayden we have to look inside the storage room for good information." Was Mira's response to the Lucy's question as she made her way from the bar stand to the door at the back of the guild.

With a small nod, Lucy got up and followed the white haired succ- er, I mean beauty to the door and followed her inside and was shocked to find dozens of book shelfs stuffed to the max with books, pictures, and scrolls. Following behind Mira, Lucy soon saw that Fairy Tail had an immense and rich history to read. After a few minutes the two beauties found their destination, a large picture covered up by a dust covered blanket.

Pulling off the blanket from its resting place, Mira revealed a large painting depicting a young Natsu about the age of five or six, with Grey the exact same age, twelve year old Cana, a four year old Lisanna, eight year old Elfman, and eleven year old gothic, and scary looking, Mirajane, and a twelve year old Rayden with two small kittens on his shoulders, one black and red, the other blue and white.

"When we were younger; Rayden was very cold towards everyone in the guild. No one could get close to him with out feeling the cold aura he produced. He never let anyone near him, and never let anyone gain an emotional attachment to him. Of course after he and Natsu got Tigerclaw and Happy, he changed and became kind and started to open up but you see it was just two years ago, I made a mistake and it nearly cost Rayden his life, it was then Rayden became who he is now…." Mira began as she recalled the memories with ease.

 ** _Memory Create: Flashback Start_**

 **Smoke filled the sky as the village town burned down, the screams of the civilians filled the air with an haunting echo. A loud bestial roar echo through the screams with ease. The roar came from a large bipedal beast with long, large arms sprouting sharp claws, covered in thick fur, its abdominal and pectorals prominent in the middle.**

 **Its hair took on a mane-like appearance, its ears and canine teeth become pointed, with a pair of striped horns pointing upwards, starting from a plate on their forehead. It's legs, much smaller in comparison to its large arms and torso, its feet bore resemblance to a large bird's and it also had a pair of protrusions sprouting from their shoulders, similar in appearance to its horns.**

 **This large monster was appropriately "The Beast, the King of monsters". The Beast roared but it pain as it was fighting several wizards at once, the only one that actually seemed to be doing an damage thought was the one fighting with ice blue flames.**

 **The wizards themselves were a seventeen year old Mirajane in gothic looking closing that left little to the imagination, a sixteen year old Elfman wearing the same dark blue jacket with purplish blue inners, held closed on the front by a line of large buttons, with similar buttons on the sleeves' back and the zip located on the high collar left open, a fifteen year old white haired girl and she wore a short, dark red dress with a white collar and bow.**

 **Up on her arms above her elbows, she wore gold rings with a pale pink fabric flowing down from them. She wore tall, black socks along with brown shoes, this was Lisanna Strauss youngest sibling of the Strauss family, and last was a seventeen year old Rayden, minus his trench coat and necklace.**

 **[Music Make: Background Music: Monster by Skillet]**

 **{Start}**

 **"FIRE DRAGON'S FLAME PILLAR!" Rayden shouted and ignited his fists in flames and then smashed them into the ground, causing a pillar of flames to explode underneath The Beast effectively damaging it and knocking it down to the ground, seemingly unconscious.**

 **"Now Elfman, use your magic to take over The Beast's soul!" Mirajane said with some excitement in her voice as she exited her Take Over.**

 **Elfman nodded and jumped onto The Beast's chest before his magic circle flashed into existence against The Beast's chest, as Elfman entered The Beast's mindscape and battled the weakened Beast for control but in the end failed for Elfman underestimated The Beast's strength and instead was Taken Over by The Beast.**

 **Elfman went on a rampage, destroying everything and anyone in his way so in hopes of stopping The Beast both Lisanna and Mirajane tired to get through to their brother and would have died if it was not for Rayden pushing them both out of the way, taking the hit for them both. In a last ditch effort to end the fight Rayden used a forgotten and forbidden spell… Slayer Aspect.**

 **The spell, Slayer Aspect, was forbidden for if the caster was damaged before the spell was activated the damage would increase ten times fold and with the hit Rayden had taken from The Beast it would only get worse.  
**

 **"I'm sorry Mira… Please forgive me…" Rayden said before activating the spell, Rayden slowly with a burst of magical energy his pupils become crack like slits with the irises changing to a dark orange rim with fire like yellow in the middle, his skin became covered completely in charcoal black scales, his canines became sharper, three rows dorsal fins, sharp like a sword, bursted out of his back, a long, heavy tail with the dorsal fins trailing down it, and a pair of black leathery dragon wings shot out of his back.**

 **With a mighty roar Rayden flapped his wings and took off high into the air, before diving back down at the taken over Elfman. The dorsal fins on his back began to glow lightly before he spewed a large stream of blue flames at The Beast before swiping his claws at it effectively damaging it, and leaving a scar under its right eye.**

 **Carnage consumed the battle field as the two fought, the earth broken and burned beneath the monstrous impacts of the two powerhouses. Slowly Rayden was losing control to his dragon like forms instincts and desires. His punches and slashes were becoming stronger and much more deadly, aiming to kill rather then knock unconscious or wound.**

 **Mira and Lisanna watched in amazement but also fear as they never knew that Rayden had such a powerful spell in his arsenal. As they watched the fight go on they saw that the dragonfied mage was slowly starting to lose control and act like a real dragon as the battle went on. At first he was easily take on The Beast, like he was toying with him but now it was like he was truly trying to kill it.**

 **Finally the beastified Elfman fell to the ground with a flash of light as the Take Over finally wore it's self out and the dragon like Rayden slowly changed back… but at a cost. Convulsing on the ground, the scales, dorsal fins, and tail all disappeared, his eye returned to their original color, and canines shrinking to their original size. With a tired and scared look Rayden looked at Mira before passing out in front of Mira, muttering the words 'I'm sorry' over and over, blood flowing down his chest.**

 **[Music make: Background Music:** **Monster by Skillet** **]**

 **{End}**

 **After the battle Rayden was taken to a hospital as quickly as possible with his life on the edge of life and death from the hit he took for Mira and Lisanna. Mira the entire time watched over him with a saddened look on her face.**

 **If only she had made sure The Beast was truly weakened then none of this would have happened. If only she had knocked out Elfman when she had the chance. If only she had stopped Rayden from using that spell then maybe he could've had a better chance instead of battling his injuries to live.**

 **So many if's and variables Mira didn't know what to do except blame and belittle herself in her mind for her failure. After Rayden had pulled through from his injuries Mira kept belittling and blaming herself for failing to protect Rayden from such an attack.**

 **After they had gotten paid for the job and returned home to the guild, Rayden had opened up towards everyone, seeing his life and death experience as something that truly opened his eye's to see that life is to short to be cold and reserved towards one friends and family. From that day onward Mira found she could not use her magic correctly and had become Fairy Tail's barmaid and photo figure centerfold in a way of punishing herself for everything that happened that day. Trying to gain repentance for her failure that could have ended Rayden's life.**

 **As time passed Mira saw that Rayden never blamed her for what happened then, and told her it was no ones fault but his own for using the spell even though he knew how deadly the effects could be. Mira slowly came to realize Rayden never blamed her for what happened that day, and came to realize that she cared for Rayden but still continued to blame herself for the pain he suffered.**

 ** _Memory Create: Flashback End_**

"So in the end Rayden opened up to everyone in the guild and began trusting everyone, he still has the scar to remind him of his experience. Rayden is will to give his life for the guild and his friends. Natsu is like a more energetic version of Rayden of himself, and since they both are looking for their parents Natsu started calling him brother and they actually act like it most of the time." Mira said as she stared at the picture tears building up in her eyes as she was reminded of her failure that caused Rayden so much pain.

Lucy just stared at the picture no saying a word, as she was too engrossed in Mira's story and though she did't learn anything about the guild or Natsu, she did learn somethings about Rayden and had new found respect for him.

The two busty beauties were interrupted from their thoughts as they heard the sound of cheering and laughter meaning Rayden had returned with Macao or Lisanna had returned from her mission. Making their way from the back to the front of the guild they saw a smiling Rayden, a seven teen year old pale skinned girl with short white hair, she wore a light-blue striped shirt, with green short-shorts and sneakers, this was Lisanna Strauss the little sister of Mirajane and Elfman Strauss, and a slim, mildly muscular man of average height with short, straight, slicked back dark blue hair. He has linear dark eyebrows, dark eyes, and a prominent nose with a flat, rectangular front. The lower part of his face is covered in quite a large amount of stubble, which includes a thin mustache.

The man wore a knee-length white jacket, often kept open, with a wide, dark purple collar and matching edges, with the sleeves kept rolled up. The sleeves of the simple, dark shirt he wore underneath this jacket is visible sprouting from the latter's own sleeves, and reach down below his elbows. He dons brown, pinstriped pants held up by a lighter-colored belt bearing a snake-like pattern, with a simple, square-shaped buckle, partially obscured by his shirt, and a very distinctive pair of shoes, adorned with a leopard pattern. Around his neck he wears a large, serpentine necklace, which is held up by a chain. This was Macao Conbolt, Father of Romeo Conbolt.

Riding on Macao's back was his son with a teary eyed smile, holding his father close to himself not wanting to let him go. Everyone in the guild was smiling at the sight, cheering and laughing having a good time.

Rayden smiled softly and ruffled Romeo's hair and gave Lisanna a quick hug before he jumped back up to his resting spot up in the rafters. Smiling as he watched everyone having a good time.

Natsu and Gray were fighting as usual only to stopped by both Lisanna and Lucy, who both had an iron grip on one of his arms each. Macao and Wakaba were drinking their beer together with Romeo drinking a mug of water with the two. Elfman was shouting things about being a real man, Mira working at the bar looking up at Rayden with a smile. Rayden looked down at Mira and smiled warmly at her, causing her to blush but still smile.

All in all everyone was happy and having fun well that was before another brawl began. Seeing no reason not to, Natsu and Gray began another all out brawl. Rayden laughed from his position high above everyone else and barked out a loud laugh before jumping down to join in the brawl, easily taking out several people just from the fall alone. As the brawl began to escalate and tables and chairs were being thrown.

In a short while only three stood, Rayden, Natsu, and… Romeo? Yes the little man had survived till the end now planed on taking on Natsu and Rayden. With a burst of speed and power Natsu was taken out quick and easy, by his big brother figure. Rayden faced down Romeo, who was sacred, charged Rayden and landed a child strength punch to his stomach. Although the punch didn't really hurt or bother Rayden but still he acted as if he was hurt and fell down to the ground holding his stomach with a fake pained expression.

Romeo held up his arms in victory as he jumped up and down. Everyone who was watching smiled and laughed, congratulated the small boy. Rayden quickly stood up and smiled as he walked over the bar, ruffling Romeo's hair along the way. Romeo turned and watched Rayden with admiration in his eyes. Mira and Lucy just smiled at the sight, happy for Romeo and Rayden.

* * *

 **Mira: Come here lover boy~!**

 **Nope! *Runs passed the screen***

 **Mira: I don't bite... Much.**

 **I WILL NOT DYE BY SNUU SNUU DAMN IT!**

 **Mira: I won't kill you but you will close to it. Now just come here and let the Succubus Soul do it's job~!**

 ***Runs passed the screen once more.* Don't forget to Follow, Favorite, and Review also please help me with these women in my life!**

 **Mira: I promise I won't drain to much of your soul, O.M.N.I.~.**


End file.
